


Abience (Bokuto Koutarou)

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Series: Haikyuu Time Skip [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Pregnancy, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: A strong urge to avoid someone or something.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Time Skip [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788844
Kudos: 19





	Abience (Bokuto Koutarou)

Everything seems dark, the only source of light is the open computer screen. The only thing that can be heard was the tapping of the computer keyboard as the person typed what she want too. Right beside the computer screen was peanuts, and a bottle of water.

Time by time the woman pick up a piece and place it on her mouth, creating a crunchy noise. Resting on her nose was an anti radiation glasses she bought years ago, one that seems to hide her (eye color) iris that is tired yet full of determination.

Determination to finish her work.

For the tenth time that night, she let out a groan, hands running through her (hair color) locks that was put into a messy bun.

A knock can be heard through the door

But she was wearing a headphone and music was put into max to put her into concentration.

Standing outside was her best friend, Leanne. A friend since high school, she was carrying a child in her arm, her free hand grabbing the knob to open it. Carefully, she entered, gray with black streaks haired child still in her arms snuggling closer to his godmother.

She flick the switch

"Damn!"

You hiss, turning around

"Who turn on the damn lights!" 

"Hush. Or your child will wake up"

Your mouth form a thin line before letting out a sigh

"Alright, alright. I know I promise to spend the night with Kouta, but I really have to finish this story while my mind is still working"

You stated, once again turning your back in them, fingers once again back on the keyboard while your eyes are fixed back on the screen, mind once again creating scenarios and ideas so you could finish this real quick.

Leanne shake his head into you, carefully tucking Kouta on the bed, slightly whimpering when he was laid down but Leanne was quick enough to shush him a lullaby that put the child back in his deep slumber. With a sigh, she stand up from her kneeling position and walk towards her friend, casually leaning against the wall as her deep blue eyes watch her take a piece of peanut on her mouth.

"What brings you here? You rarely go here cuz your busy"

You asked, eyes never leaving the screen as you think for the right word to put into

You saw her move to lean on your seat on your peripheral vision, her eyes setting on the screen as you try to found the perfect word and you'll be done for tonight.

" I think _flawless_ is the word you're looking for dear"

She said with a smirk written on her face making you roll your eyes at her, fingers once again went back to typing 

"You didn't answer my question"

You stated with a sigh, determine to finish the story with 400 more words

For a moment, the dyed haired woman hesitate, knowing how tired you look at the moment.

"It's nothing"

She stated with a shrug

"Since my tour was other I thought it would be great to visit my favorite mother and son tandem, I mean, I did promise your son a volleyball ball"

She stated, for a moment you stop typing but then you continue 

"I thought he was into basketball?"

"I thought so too"

That was the end of the conversation.

Not so long after that, the computer was shut down. You decided to face your friend with a tired smile.

"When was the last time you sleep?"

She asked, you sigh in defeat

"I can't remember"

"You haven't sleep for 2 days (Nick name). Your son called me telling his mom was like a zombie in front of the computer"

You frown,

_Sometime you wonder if she was your mother, your sister or your worst enemy_

"I get it, I'm going to sleep right now"

You said with a yawn, tiredness finally kicking in

"You better, I'll clean the dishes me and your son ate then i'll use the guess room for tonight"

She stated, you gave her a small smile and she just nod at you.

Gently she close the door behind you, leaving you still sitting on your chair before sighing to yourself that end up as a yawn, you stand up, flicking the switch that makes the room slightly dim but despite being tired, you're no sleep at all, you tuck yourself carefully beside your son, carefully not to wake him up. 

As soon as you do so, your son quickly snuggle into you still deep in his sleep, making you smile sadly to yourself as you look at him, his eyes, hair, personality just simply match his. He look and act exactly like him that makes everything so painful to you. 

You cress his cheek, moving away a lost strand of his hair, tucking it gently on his ear, but then he groan, making you jerk off for a moment before asking the little guy what's wrong.

"Mom?"

You could barely hear him speak, but you did anyways.

You held him close, answering your child with a hum as he snuggle close to you.

"I love you"

A tired yet genuinely smile appear on your lips

"I love you too, Kouta" 

* * *

[Serendipity Spin Off](https://jhanleanne.tumblr.com/post/617295420504391680/serendipity)


End file.
